Shuzo Amagai
Shuzo Amagai (Dunno) is the current Lieutenant of the 13th Division and obtained the job very recently. He is also the current the guardian of Karakura Town. Appearance Shuzo is a very muscular young man that is more muscle than fat and is fairly tall. He has spikey green hair and wears a tan shirt and black/green pants with same colored boots. He also always wears a green haramaki around his torso and a green/black bandana on his left bicep. His most noticable feature are his three katanas which he always wears on his right hip. Personality Shuzo is a calm, caring and comical feature. He often gets angry in a goofy and exxagerated way. He can easily lose his temper and sometimes even make his piers laugh because of it. Though he might seem very hot headed he is caring and protects his friends no matter what and puts his life on the line without thought. He also has a strong sense of reasoning and somewhat of leadership. He wants to become the "Greatest Shinigami of All Time" and though he isn't as strong as the 3rd, 4th, and 5th seats, he was was promoted to Lieutenant because the captin saw his "untapped potential". Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Shuzo masters at the art of the 3 Sword Style and Zanjutsu. He is also able to use the One and Two Sword Style. The main reason he is masterfull at swordsmanship is because he trained under his captain to enable him to become a lieutenant. *'Kendō': Shuzo is highly proficient in the art of Zanjutsu or Kendo enabling him to use kendo atttacks. **'Ryōdan' (両断, Bisection): Is when Ronin graps his sword(s) tightly and strike them at the opponent with full force. Ronin can also use this move with all 3 of his swords for a triple Ryōdan. Great Strength: Shuzo's strength has been commented on by many of the higher-ups in the Gotei 13. He has been shown to control near immense strength which also strengthens the strike of his sword. His strength allows him to be capable of holding against the strike of even a captain. He he is able to use his sealed form alone to deal lethal blows to his enemies. He even raised the strength of his jaw to be able to strike properly with his jaw. Immense Durability: Shuzo's durability is another of of his special talents. He has been shown to withstand lethal blows and still put up his stance. He can witstand blows equal to that of what a captain leveled soul repear can withstand. He takes pride of his durability and continues to train his body to withstand anything coming his way. Shunpo Expert: Because of his weakness in kido, Shuzo has focused on perfecting his shunpo to a Lieutenant level. High Spirutal Energy: Shuzo has a finely controlled spirutal pressure. HIs spritual pressure is that of a Lieutenant. Zanpakuto Keruberosu (ケルベロス, "Cerberus") are 3 wind-type katanas, that depict the heads of the guard dog of hell, Cerberus. They all have different scabbards that they are put into. *'Shikai': When Shuzo commands Keruberosu by saying "Tear", the three katanas glow but still take the same form. Shuzo carries his zanpakuto through his sash, which he has tied onto. Shikai Special Ability: When Keruberosu is triggered it started to glow a white light. This glow allows Keruberosu to "catch" the winds and create and even sharper and deadlier attack. Each slash Keruberosu makes increases the wind speed around. The battle can come to the point where there can even be a tornado formed, though this is very unlikely. When these winds pick up speed Keruberosu can control the winds to his very own extent. Shuzo has not yet mastered this ability though and continues to train to control it. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami